


Purple Rain [Hardzzello]

by Mother_Of_Hedgehogs



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, bohrapcast, hardzzello
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs/pseuds/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs
Summary: Y mientras bailaban envueltos en los brazos del otro al ritmo de algunas viejas canciones, Joe no podía evitar enamorarse un poco más cada que Ben sonreía tan grande como rara vez hacía...[Joe Mazzello x Ben Hardy ]En ese orden...





	Purple Rain [Hardzzello]

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que publico en esta web y más aún lo primero que escribo de este fandom.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> (Este trabajo también está publicado en Wattpad)

**PURPLE RAIN**

El viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro entrando por la ventana abierta, el sol chocaba contra el capó del auto enviando fuertes rayos que obstruían su vista, el calor sofocante un poco apagado dentro del auto seguía quemando su pecho, se arrepentía fervientemente de haberse colocado la camiseta negra ese día. Acomodó los lentes oscuros sobre su nariz y giró el volante entre sus manos bajando hacia la zona de estacionamiento.

Maniobró el auto hacia un puesto vacío y no tan cercano a la entrada principal y aparcó para poder sacar su celular para enviarle un mensaje y dejarle saber en qué bloque se encontraba. Había acordado ir a buscar a los chicos al aeropuerto para llevarlos a su casa en la ciudad, donde se hospederían por la siguiente semana y estaba bastante emocionado de tenerlos con el de nuevo.

Cerró las ventanas del auto y bajó de este llevándose su gorra y colocando sobre su cabello despeinado nada mas sentir el sol en su cabeza. El asfixiante calor lo recibió fuera del transporte más ya no le importó, pues su celular vibró en su pantalón con un mensaje nuevo:

" ** _Estamos_** ** _de_** ** _camino_** ** _a la salida, no_** ** _te_** ** _muevas_** ** _de ahí_** :) ❤"

Joe sonrió, por supuesto que no se iría. Recargó su espalda en el metal caliente de la puerta del copiloto haciendo una mueca, al menos la sombra del auto lo cubría un poco del incandescente sol.

Había estado esperando por ese momento por los últimos 10 días con tal vez demasiado entusiasmo. Volver a ver a sus amigos y reunirse una vez más a recordar los buenos momentos que habían vivido durante las grabaciones y que los habían unido aun más; verlo a  _él,_ la razón de sus suspiros y el motivo de sus pensamientos luego de la increíble noche que habían pasado en Londres; ciertamente no podía esperar.

Debía admitir que estaba bastante nervioso, y no solo por el evento como le había hecho creer a su madre cuando esta le había preguntado del por qué su frenético estado mientras le ayudaba a arreglar su apartamento en la ciudad para la llegada de los chicos. Aún cuando su amada madre sabía de sus gustos, de sus sentimientos por cierta persona; no se había atrevido a confesarle hasta que nivel había llevado su relación la ultima vez que se habían visto diez días atrás en su habitación de hotel.

Tratando de matar los nervios sacó su móvil de nuevo para revisar el centenar de notificaciones que tenía en Instagram. Le dio un par de likes fotos interesantes, guardó algunos vídeos graciosos de adorables perritos y aprovechó para responder dos mensajes que algunos de sus fans le habían dejado con todo su amor. No pudo hacer mucho más pues casi tira el celular al pavimento cuando un cuerpo fuerte se estrelló contra el con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Jooooe!-Gritó con un tono demasiado agudo en su oído mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

El mayor rio eufórico y apretó el suave cuerpo más cerca hacia el suyo si era posible, sosteniéndolo con un brazo rodeando su espalda y otro en el muslo que se había enrollado en su cintura. El menor lo abrazaba con fuerza sin ánimos de soltarlo y Joe desde luego no quería que lo hiciera jamás. El suave olor del shampoo favorito del rubio llegó a sus fosas nasales y no dudó en enterrar su nariz entre el gorro de la sudadera que aún llevaba puesta para susurrar en su oído:

-Yo también te extrañé, amor.

El menor rio suavemente y levantó su rostro para mostrar una enorme sonrisa como pocas veces solía hacer y esos enormes y hermosos ojos con un inicio de lágrimas en ellos. Joe lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado y llevó su mano a la mejilla sonrojada del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él para juntar sus labios en un profundo beso que había estado ansiando cada maldito día.

Ben jadeó entre sus labios agarrándolo de la camiseta y pegándolo todo lo humanamente posible a su pecho. La lengua del castaño se deslizó entre los rosados labios del menor degustando su paladar y entrelazado ambas leguas viciosos, ansiosas por reencontrarse una vez más. Los dientes traviesos del menor midieron su labio y gimió bajito acariciando el cuello ajeno con su mano.   
El aire no les importaba realmente, era innecesario cuando todo lo que querían y necesitaban se encontraba ahí, en los brazos del otro.

-Ehm, chicos... Hay niños presentes aquí.

La voz de su otro acompañante seguida de un  **"oh Dios"** casi gritado con la mayor sorpresa, los hizo separarse finalmente, juntando sus labios una última vez en un corto beso. Joe sonrió encantado pasando su pulgar por los labios rojos y brillantes del menor limpiando la línea de saliva que había dejado en estos.

Sus ojos finalmente se apartaron de los verdes y enfocaron los extremadamente azules de Gwilym a sólo un par de metros alejado de ellos, sosteniendo su maleta las del chico que aún se encontraba entre sus brazos. El mayor señaló hacia la derecha con su cabeza donde una familia se encontraba viéndolos horrorizados, con la madre cubriendo los ojos de su pequeño hijo

Sin importarle mucho se apartó de Ben y corrió a abrazar al más alto con todas las fuerzas que tenía, siendo correspondido de inmediato por el sonriente castaño.

-¡Gwilym hombre te extrañé demasiado!

-¡Yo también! ¡No sabes lo insoportable que es estar sólo con el rubio!

Ambos rieron alto siendo escuchados por el susodicho que bufó indignado cruzandose de brazos.

-Gracias por cuidarlo por mi, eres el mejor. Aunque a veces me lo quieras robar.- Señaló con un dedo acusador, Gwilym tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada a avergonzado, sabiendo que su amigo se refería a los recientes vídeos que habían posteado en Instagram y que habían revolucionado las redes.

-Era una broma, jamás haría eso, lo sabes.

-Ya amigo, lo sé, sólo estoy molestandote.-Joe se burló del rostro avergonzado del más alto y luego de darle una palmada en la espalda le ayudó a arrastrar las maletas de su novio hacia el auto.

Las cuatro grandes maletas no alcanzaron en el maletero por supuesto, así que Gwilym se tuvo que ver apretado en el asiento trasero por su gigante maleta llena de los zapatos que aún no había seleccionado para los eventos de la semana.

Joe se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto para Ben, ganándose una sonrisa hermosa por parte de este y una caricia en su mejilla, que le aceleró el corazón cuando un rayo de sol arrancó un destello plateado de esta. Cerró la puerta con un golpe y corrió rodeando el auto para subir y llevarlos a casa lo más pronto posible para que los chicos se refrescaran y descansaran algo antes de ir al evento que tenían para esa noche.

Nada más acomodarse en su lugar Ben empezó a jugar con la radio del auto, colocando una estación tras otra hasta encontrar una canción que le agradara. Joe sonrió suave mientras giraba el volante entre sus manos cuando el rubio subió sus piernas encogidas en el asiento y empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que había decidido dejar. Le encantaba ver como su relación avanzaba cada vez más cuando con pequeños detalles Ben perdía la fachada de sujeto serio y misterioso que solía mostrarle al público y a los fans al estar a su alrededor.

Todo el camino se la pasó enviando miradas embelesadas hacia Ben que coreaba bajito las canciones en la radio viendo el paisaje por la ventana, mientras Gwilym en el asiento trasero los miraba de vez en cuando rodando los ojos para luego seguir texteandole a Rami lo mucho que se arrepentía de no quedarse con él. Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco era una buena idea, porque Lucy se quedaría en casa de su novio y sería exactamente lo mismo o incluso peor.

El sol había bajado un poco su intensidad cuando finalmente llegaron al complejo de apartamentos lujosos donde Joe tenía su segunda casa. Descendió el auto hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo y estacionó en uno de los tres espacios que tenía especialmente reservados para él o cuando llegara alguna visita. Los tres sacaron las pesadas maletas y las llevaron hacia los elevadores convenientemente cerca.

Joe iba a regañar a ambos chicos por viajar con tanto equipaje, pero recordó el par de maletas que el mismo había empacado para esa semana y prefirió no hacerlo. Joe marcó el piso donde se encontraba su apartamento y se acercó a su novio, pegándose a su costado para deslizar una mano en su cintura. El rubio lo miró fijamente con esos intimidantes ojos y bajó su cabeza apoyándola en la del otro. Gwilym solo rodó los ojos una vez más y empezó a golpetear el suelo del elevador con su pie, desesperado por llegar a su habitación y encerrarse ahí antes de que aquellos dos saltaran sobre el otro y se pusieran melosos.

Cuando el aparato se detuvo en el décimo de los quince pisos que tenía el edificio, Gwilym jaló sus maletas y corrió prácticamente a la puerta del apartamento esperando impaciente a que Joe abriera para poder desaparecer.

-¿La de siempre?-Preguntó nada más poner un pie dentro.

-Sip, la más alejada.-Señaló Joe riendo un poco por lo ridículo que Gwilym actuaba cuando estaban solos los tres, pero bien que se la pasaba intentando ponerlo "celoso" cuando se encontraba solo con Ben.

El castaño asintió y siguió directo hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de huéspedes sin volver a verlos una sola vez.

-¿Y yo donde dormiré?-Preguntó Ben a sus espaldas. Con los brazos escondidos tras su espalda y una fingida mirada inocente en su rostro.

Joe alzó la ceja y llevó sus manos a su cintura. -¿En serio preguntas eso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros sonriendo tímidamente antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse al pasillo que había detrás de él en la dirección contraria a la que Gwil se había ido, donde se encontraba la habitación principal y donde por ende dormiría, dejando que su novio llevara sus maletas hacia allá.

Había comprado el apartamento unos tres años atrás viendo la cantidad de tiempo que tenía que pasar en la ciudad gracias a su trabajo. Había pensado seriamente en mudarse definitivamente, pero luego de que su familia le hiciera todo un show sobre lo mucho que lo extrañarían desistió de la idea. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero era un niño mimado que amaba ir a casa de sus padres a acurrucarse en el regazo de su madre cuando las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien, que amaba levantarse y correr en pijama los fines de semana hasta la casa solo para desayunar los hotcakes que su madre preparaba, entre otras cosas. El departamento era de un tamaño modesto. Tres habitaciones, tres baños, una amplia cocina de concepto abierto hacia la sala de estar, una pequeña oficina junto a la habitación principal y un balcón con una hermosa vista de la ciudad. El lugar era perfecto para él y los ocasionales visitantes que recibía, amigos y su familia cuando se quedaba trabajando por largo rato en la ciudad.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido sobre el piso de madera, arrastró las maletas para llevarlas a su habitación donde un muy cansado Ben yacía tirado en su cama.

-Deberías dormir un poco, tienes una cara terrible.-Se burló del rubio dejando las maletas cerca de la puerta del armario para ir a recostarse a la cama junto a él.

-Gwilym y yo no pudimos dormir mucho durante el vuelo, demasiados nervios.-Explicó Ben con el brazo sobre los ojos.

-Deberías dormir un rato entonces. Pediré algo de comida mientras tanto y tomaré una ducha. El evento es en 5 horas más o menos.

El castaño estaba por levantarse de la cama pero Ben giró de prisa enrollando un brazo en su cintura y acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho, acurrucándose contra su costado.

-No, quédate aquí.-Murmuró contra el tibio pecho del mayor.

Joe rio suave y llevó sus manos al cabello despeinado de su novio acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el cráneo de este en un suave masaje.

-¿Me extrañaste,cariño?

-Mucho. Creo que ya me había acostumbrado a dormir contigo todas las noches.

-Pronto volverá a ser así, amor.

-¿Entonces lo harás? -Ben levantó la cabeza para mirar mejor al mayor. Joe le mostró un intento de sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Lo he pensado mucho y voy a extrañar mucho a mi familia y a mis amigos, pero ahora tú también eres mi familia, así que, creo que es momento de buscar una verdadera casa, en Londres.-El castaño giró a verlo fijamente esta vez, sonriendo enorme ante el gesto de sorpresa y felicidad juntas en el rostro de Ben. Inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para juntar sus labios en un corto beso, que el rubio aprovechó para profundizar apretando la cintura de Joe con su brazo e impulsando su cuerpo un poco hacia arriba para poder acceder mejor a los labios de su novio.

-Te amo.-Susurró Ben entre los labios del castaño.

Joe lo empujó suavemente por el pecho dejándolo de espaldas sobre el suave colchón manejándose para no separar sus labios de los regordetes del rubio, separó las piernas ajenas con sus rodillas para acomodarse entre estas y acercar sus cuerpos cuanto fuer posible. Ben llevó sus manos al cuello de su novio aferrándose a este mientras su lengua recorría cada pequeña parte de la boca del mayor con hambre. Los dedos traviesos de Joe se colaron bajo la ropa de Ben arrastrándola hacia arriba mientras tocaba los músculos bien trabajados y duros, guiando sus dedos largos hacia los pezones del rubio que esperaban tensos por la atención que recibirían. La boca del castaño bajó por su barbilla dando pequeñas lamidas hacia abajo, dejando al rubio jadear en busca de aire; la caliente lengua se deslizó hacia el cuello pálido y los labios succionaron con avidez una porción de piel cerca de la garganta.

-J-Joe, marcas no.-Jadeó con dificultad apretando los hombros del mayor con sus manos. Joe rio contra su piel pero obedeció continuando con la sesión de besos hacia las clavículas del rubio apenas accesibles por las capas de ropa.

Un fuerte golpe y un grito de "¡LO SIENTO!" proveniente de algún lugar fuera de la habitación los obligó a detenerse en seco. Ben lo miró a los ojos cuando levantó la cabeza y ambos rieron quedito.

-Ugh tendremos que dejar esto para más tarde bebé.-Murmuró Joe besando una vez más los labios de Ben. -Tenemos que prepararnos y debo vigilar que Gwil no destruya el apartamento.

Ben asintió bajando sus brazos del cuerpo del mayor para dejarlos extendidos en la cama, Joe, con todo el dolor del mundo se alejó del cuerpo tibio de su novio y se levantó de la cama arreglando su ropa con sus manos un poco. Ben lo recorrió con la mirada desde su posición desmadejada en la cama y se rio fuerte al ver la evidente dureza en los pantalones del mayor que por supuesto también lo notó.

-Creo que mejor yo voy a cuidar del bebé y tú te das esa ducha, yo iré luego.-Dijo el rubio levantándose también para ir a buscar a Gwilym que seguía haciendo ruido por todo el apartamento.

-Es tu culpa ¿sabes?

Ben se detuvo a un lado del castaño y bajó su mano derecha a la entrepierna del mayor apretando la erección de este en su mano y se inclinó hacia el para plantarle un beso húmedo y profundo.

-Lo sé bebé.

Joe se quedó de una pieza en el medio de la habitación mientras su descarado y provocador novio salía a buscar a su amigo. Con un suspiro resignado hacia su palpitante erección se fue a meter al baño para darse la más rápida y fría ducha posible. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse ahí encerrado masturbándose con la imagen de su siempre complaciente y a veces demasiado coqueto novio y todas las cosas deliciosas que solo él sabía hacerle.

⚘⚘⚘ ****

Los días que faltaban para los Oscar fueron particularmente estresantes para todos. Rami y Lucy se la habían pasado ignorándolos y apenas se habían visto para almorzar el día antes de la premiación y conversar de algunas cosas y los planes para el siguiente mes en el que todos se verían de vuelta en Inglaterra. Allen se les había unido junto a su adorable esposa y se sentían de vuelta en casa una vez más.

Horas más tarde Ben arrastraba el cuerpo pesado y casi inconsciente de un muy borracho Gwilym hacia su habitación asignada en el departamento, mientras Joe abría puertas y apartaba cosas del camino, corriendo a socorrer al menor cuando Gwilym se dejó caer hacia Ben abrazándolo y casi tirándolos a ambos al suelo; Joe fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sostener al hombre larguirucho y evitar que él o su novio terminaran estampando la mesa del comedor que se encontraba a medio camino hacia la habitación.

Dejaron al borracho y delirante hombre en su cama, con el pijama puesto y bien cubierto entre las mantas, como un pequeño bebé, y se dirigieron finalmente a la habitación de Joe.

El día había sido pesado y al día siguiente debían estar de pie muy temprano para prepararse para la premiación, principalmente porque Brian, Roger y Adam les habían pedido encarecidamente que los acompañaran al ensayo que tendrían antes del show. La presentación en los premios era un logro para todos y los dos hombres mayores seguían haciéndolos sentir parte de la anda aun cuando estaban por acabar con la locura que había representado grabar y promocionar la película.

Ben suspiró ruidosamente dejándose caer en la cama suave y cálida sin cuidado. Estaba cansado y algo alcoholizado. No había estado durmiendo bien desde hacía una semana y tampoco había comido demasiado pues durante los meses posteriores al final del rodaje de la película había recuperado el peso que había perdido para representar su personaje, y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era engordar y no caber en el traje.

Joe por supuesto lo había reprendido fuertemente cuando había verbalizado sus pensamientos.

-Tienes un cuerpo increíble, amor. Un poco de masa extra por aquí y por allá no te hará daño, especialmente cuando todo lo que comes se va ese hermoso trasero que me vuelve loco.-Le había susurrado apretando las ya mencionadas particularidades que amaba de su novio.

Ben sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo, se había esforzado por ello luego de una infancia en la que era considerado más bien rellenito, pero luego de un par de comentarios mal intencionados que había visto dando vueltas en la red, sobre su peso y esas cosas, las inseguridades habían vuelto a atacarlos.

Sus pensamientos se apagaron de golpe cuando fue consiente de los labios calientes presionándose en su cuello y los dedos traviesos que le desabrochaban el pantalón en ese momento.

-¿En qué piensas tanto bebé?

-En lo mucho que debo trabajar para caber en el traje.-Respondió girando la cabeza para ver los ojos avellana de su novio, con las manos quitas sobre su cabeza y el cuerpo tenso. Con el tiempo de conocer a Joe se había dado cuenta que lo mejor era hablar directo con él, o lo acosaría hasta que confesara el pensamiento que lo atormentaba.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Creí que ya habíamos hablado de que estás perfecto como estás.

-Tu no lo entiendes Joe...

-Puede ser, pero lo que sí entiendo es que las personas que te han dicho gordo no tienen ni puta idea de lo que hablan. Te ves perfecto para mí, aún con esa pequeña torcedura en tu linda nariz.-El mayor sonrió dejando un dulce beso en la nariz de Ben para marcar su punto.

-Lo dices porque eres mi novio, tengo que gustarte.

-No, lo digo porque es la verdad. Eres candente cariño y no soy el único que lo piensa, a juzgar por como el idiota que organizó el evento de hoy no dejaba de acosarte con la mirada desde lejos.

Ben rio despacio cuando su novio frunció el ceño molesto recordando las miradas penetrantes del hombre y como al llegar y presentarse el hombre mayor se había quedado más de lo necesario con la mano de Ben entre las suyas acariciando descaradamente la extremidad con sus dedos.

-Sí que te dieron celos ¿he?

-Por supuesto que sí.-Asintió el mayor metiendo su mano bajo la camisa de Ben para acariciar los suaves músculos. -Eres mío, tú y tu precioso cuerpo, tu enorme trasero y tu pequeña boca. Todos míos. Y ningún viejo verde y descarado tiene derecho a mirarte.

-Pues tú también eres un viejo descarado y pervertido además, ¿o se te olvida como me asaltaste con el traje de Rogerina?-El rubio alzó una ceja mientras bajaba sus manos para tocar el cuerpo de su amante, los ligeros toques de Joe sobre él lo había logrado encender.

-Hummm, de los mejores días de mi vida sin duda. Recuérdame comprarte muchas faldas para que uses cuando estemos en nuestra casa solos.-Murmuró bajando la cabeza para dar más besos delicados en el cuello pálido del menor.

Ben jadeó por lo bajo y enganchó sus dedos en el cabello lacio de su novio apretándolo contra su cuello, la mano traviesa del mayor deslizándose para tocar un sensible pezón.

-Lo dicho, eres un viejo pervertido.

-Hum, ¿quieres que te enseñe lo pervertido que puedo ser?-Preguntó alzando la cabeza solo un poco para poder conectar sus ojos con los oscurecidos ojos de su amante, que habían pasado de un verde luminoso a un tormentoso gris que apenas era visible alrededor de las dilatadas pupilas. El mayor sonrió sabiendo que al menos por esa noche lograría alejar a su hermoso novio de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Sin esperar una respuesta Joe acató los labios del menor con violencia, chocando sus dientes en el proceso pero sin importarle mucho, simplemente introduciendo su lengua entre el par de rojos y jugosos labios para saborear el paladar del rubio.

Levantó su cuerpo con los codos y las rodillas y se posicionó sobre el cuerpo del menor, con una rodilla entre sus piernas y la otra al costado. La mano que antes acariciaba el pecho del rubio bajó por el costado tocando las costillas y el hueso de la cadera hasta enrollarse en el fuerte y grueso muslo atrapando tanta carne como le fuera posible y empujando para que Ben levantara la pierna y la enrollara en su cadera.

El rubio jadeó por aire cuando la lengua experta del mayor empezaba a ahogarlo, alejándose un poco de los labios de Joe para poder respirar. Un hilo de saliva cayó por u barbilla y Joe bajó los labios hacia esa zona y deslizando su lengua hacía abajo al cuello expuesto y palpitante. Respirando acelerado por la boca, el rubio alejó sus manos el cuerpo del mayor un momento para poder deshacerse de su camisa y ayudar al castaño con la suya, separándose lo suficiente para que Joe pudiera también desabrochar sus propios pantalones y deslizarlos por sus piernas hasta sacarlos por completo de un par de patadas.

Tendido en la cama Ben levantó las caderas lo suficiente para que Joe pudiera sacarle los estorbosos pantalones llevándose consigo la ropa interior y dejándolo completamente expuesto y a merced del mayor.

Joe sonrió perverso como pocas veces lo hacía, con los ojos hambrientos y ligeramente enrojecidos recorriendo el hermoso cuerpo de su novio y disfrutando del hermoso sonrojo que lo cubría del rostro hasta el pecho.

Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del menor y las levantó hasta que los muslos se apoyaron en sus hombros, descendiendo hacia la cintura del rubio para dejar besos hambrientos y babosos en el vientre bajo y las caderas.

-Mmm Joe...

El rubio gimió cuando el mayor dio un mordisco a la piel sensible alrededor de su miembro, sus manos que se sentía arder se apresuraron a aferrar el cabello del mayor para mantenerlo en la zona.

-Sé lo que quieres bebé y lo tendrás, no seas impaciente.-Joe murmuró contra la piel caliente, su mano derecha subió hasta alcanzar un pezón dolorosamente endurecido que clamaba por atención, y lo apretó entre sus dedos, mientras que su lengua se deslizaba por el largo del endurecido miembro del menor.

Ben apretó sus muslos alrededor del cuello de su novio cuando la boca caliente de este se envolvió en su miembro encerrándolo en su cálida humedad. Joe succionó con ansiedad, recorriendo con su lengua la longitud en su boca; su mano libre bajó hacia el redondeado culo del menor y apretó con fuerza una de las mejillas. Ben arqueó la espalda un poco y abrió la boca gritando encantado.

La boca del mayor se movió de arriba abajo sobre la caliente polla del rubio deleitándose del sabor amargo del pre-seminal que se deslizaba por su garganta cuando metía toda la longitud en su boca y enterraba la nariz en los ligeros bellos rubios que adornaban la hermosa polla de su novio.

-Mm amor... no creo que, mm que pueda aguantar...Ahh, mucho.-Jadeó Ben con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretando el hombro del mayor con una mano y tirando de sus cabellos con la otra.

Joe alzó los ojos sin dejar de succionar y su polla dio un salto cuando recayó en el rostro contorsionado por el placer del menor, con las mejillas enrojecidas, los labios brillando de su propia saliva y jadeos ansiosos que inundaban la habitación.

-El cajón a la derecha.-Indicó alejando su boca de su novio con dolor.

Aparto los muslos tensos de sus hombros para arrodillarse en la cama y agarrar la botella de lubricante que el rubio le había alcanzado.

Ben fijó sus ojos con atención en sus manos cuando estas abrieron la botella y dejó caer una generosa cantidad del lubricante en sus dedos. Dejó caer la botella al suelo y esparció la sustancia en sus manos, bajando para acariciar su dolorosamente endurecido miembro y cubrirlo con el lubricante masturbándose a la vez. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que lamía sus labios con hambre, hambre de lo que Joe tenía solo para él.

El mayor sonrió como el gato que se comió al ratón inclinándose para besar los deliciosos labios del rubio mientras seguía acariciando su dolorida polla con una mano. Ben gimió de placer envolviendo con sus brazos y piernas el cuerpo delgado sobre él, aferrándose a este con desesperación.

Sin despegarse del menor soltó su miembro y llevó sus dedos aún llenos de la pegajosa sustancia entre las nalgas del rubio en busca de la entrada que esperaba ansiosa por sus caricias; un dedo ágil se deslizó por los arrugados pliegues de la palpitante entrada tocándola con cuidado y provocando un temblor en el cuerpo bajo él.

-Joe por favor.-Gimió Ben apretando sus piernas en la cintura del mayor.

Joe forzó su dedo hacia el caliente interior del menor, lográndolo no sin luchar un poco ante la resistencia. Habían pasado largos días desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo, aun habiendo pasado los últimos tres días juntos no habían tenido el tiempo para dedicarse a amarse de la mejor manera que sabían, sin contar que les daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo con Gwilym a unos metros escuchando todo, aun cuando supieran que al castaño le daba igual si cogían en la habitación como en el sofá a su lado, a pesar de que se quejara a veces e hiciera bromas al respecto con Rami.

El mayor se tomó su tiempo antes de deslizar el segundo y tercer dedo en el interior de su novio, ganándose un par de quejas y regaños por parte del desesperado rubio.

-Joe por la mierda si no me coges ya lo haré yo mismo.

Joe rio fuerte sacando finalmente sus dedos para llevar de nuevo su mano hacia su miembro.

-No seas ansioso bebé, la espera hace que todo valga más la pena.

-Me importa una mierda, métemela ya.-Gruñó con sus ojos oscuros brillando molestos y muy excitados.

El mayor por supuesto no dudó en obedecer.

Posicionó su miembro sobre la entrada, deslizándolo por el canal entre las esponjosas nalgas sin adentrarse para provocar el rubio. Ben le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda gruñendo a través de sus dientes apretados antes de que finalmente presionara la cabeza de su polla en la pequeña entrada forzándola a entrar.

El fuerte grito del menor vibró en las paredes de la habitación cuando la polla de su novio -poco más grande que la propia- se adentró hasta el fondo en él llenándolo por completo como tenía tiempo de no hacer. Las cortas uñas se enterraron en sus hombros cuando Joe sin esperar mucho a que el menor se acostumbrara a la polla que lo llenaba empezó a moverse con fuerza, golpeando su cadera contra las nalgas llenas sin consideración.

-¡Mierda Joe! Más...más...más despacio, animal.-Gritó el rubio con la espalda arqueada completamente y aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor.

Joe lo ignoró y continuó con su vaivén violento, su legua recorriendo el cuello sudoroso hacia sus labios los cuales succionó con avidez en un beso salvaje lleno de saliva y lenguas atacándose.

El miembro del mayor se sentía tan bien en él, encajaba perfectamente en su interior que lo recibía como un santuario exclusivo. Le dolía un poco por la falta de acción pero estaba acostumbrado a ello. Su relación desde un principio había estado llena de pasión, ardiente e incandescente fuego que los había consumido desde el momento en que se dieron su primer beso y terminaron cogiendo en la terraza del hotel en el que se hospeda el mayor, tres semanas después de conocerse. Tenían sus momentos románticos por supuesto, donde hacían el amor lento y tranquilo, adorando el cuerpo del otro como a un templo sagrado.

Ben no o admitiría en un futuro cercano, pero disfrutaba más los momentos en que Joe se volvía completamente salvaje y lo jodía intensamente en cualquier lugar y momento, apretándolo en una esquina oscura y mal escondida en el set o cuando lo sostenía firme mientras lo cabalgaba en el sofá que le había dado su madre en su departamento en Londres.

-Aaah Ben eres increíble...-Jadeó el mayor en su oído, su cuerpo pecho perlado de sudor apretándose contra él mientras sus manos sostenían sus muslos y sus caderas lo embestían con salvajismo. -Me encantas...mi polla se siente tan bien en tu interior...

-Mm Joe...cállate, s-solo sigue... más fuerte.

El rubio alejó una mano de la espalda de Joe, acariciando los músculos tensos de sus brazos y su pecho mientras la deslizaba hacia su duro miembro entre sus cuerpos para masturbarse al ritmo de las arremetidas del mayor.

La cama golpeaba con fuerza en la pared, las ventanas se habían empañado por el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos en la cama; las sábanas arrugadas bajo el cuerpo de Ben, humedecidas con las gotas que se deslizaban por los músculos calientes...

Sus dientes chocaron de nuevo en un beso profundo. La lengua de Ben se entrelazó con la de Joe en una intensa lucha por dominar, succionando la saliva del otro sin importar que se derramara por las comisuras de sus labios. La mano del menor rastrilló la espalda húmeda de Joe dejando largos y rojos rasguños que dolerían luego, disfrutando de cómo se tensaban los músculos firmes mientras Joe continuaba forzándose a impulsarse para embestir con deliciosa fuerza el interior de Ben.

Con un movimiento de cadera y una arremetida particularmente fuerte, los ojos de Ben rodaron tras su cabeza mientras abría la boca para gritar una serie de palabras sin sentido cuando el miembro grande de Joe golpeó el punto dulce en su interior y se mantuvo ahí por largo rato haciéndolo ver luces de todos los colores tras sus parpados.

-¡Aaaahh Joe, síiii! Así, sigue así.

-Mmm, m-me estás apretando mucho bebé, no-no creo...aguantar mucho.

-¡Ohh mierda! Yo...tampoco.-El rubio jadeó bajando la cabeza para morder el hombro del mayor y acallar sus gemidos que estaba seguro ya todo el edificio había escuchado.

Joe continuó con las embestidas fuertes y sin descanso, teniendo que ralentizar un poco el rito cuando se le dificultó el paso a su polla hambrienta cuando las paredes del menor lo apretaron en busca de asfixiarlo.

-Bebé, si sigues haciendo eso...voy a terminar muy pronto.

-Ha-hazlo...

Ben movió con más fuerza su mano, su vientre se tensó llenándose con el conocido cosquilleo que anunciaba un orgasmo inminente.

-Aaah Joe, ¡Voy a correrme!

-Hazlo amor... córrete para mi.-Susurró en el oído del rubio, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo un poco.

El rubio giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado apretando fuertemente sus ojos cerrados, sus dientes mordieron con furia sus labios hinchados luchando para no soltar los gritos de placer absoluto que luchaban por salir de su garganta.

-Abre los ojos amor, mírame.-Jadeó el mayor casi en una orden. -Quiero que me veas mientras... te corres por mí, por mi polla enterrada en tu culo lujurioso.

Ben gimió alto, lo confesaba, amaba que su amante le hablara sucio especialmente por que pocas veces sucedía, Joe se volvía todo un recatado en cuanto a lo que salía de su boca mientras lo estaba cogiendo sin compasión. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se fijaron en los del mayor, jadeando desesperado mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo corriéndose entre ambos cuerpos y apretando aún más la polla en su interior.

-¡Aaaahh Joe!-Gritó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos se deslizaran, sus rojos labios en un puchero mientras se arqueaba de forma anormal aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor.

Joe lo miró embelesado, amando cada detalle de su expresión mientras llegaba al orgasmo, considerándolo como uno de los momentos en que el niño bajo él se veía más hermoso.

Los gritos continuaron escapando del extasiado rubio mientras Joe seguía embistiendo sin piedad su muy sensible cuerpo después de orgasmo, por largos minutos hasta que con un grito triunfal Joe dio una fuerte embestida corriéndose en su interior abundante, sus dientes se enterraron en el hueco del hombro del menor para acallar sus gritos y no alertar a Gwilym o al resto de vecinos que no los hubieran escuchado ya.Ben también profirió un grito de éxtasis. Se sentía también después de tantos días sin sentir de esa manera a su amante tenerlo de vuelta dándole como a él le gustaba.

Joe dejó caer su cuerpo completamente rendido sobre el aún tembloroso de su novio, acomodando su mejilla en el hombro del menor. Ben colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su novio y la otra la enredó en los mechones cortos y sudorosos entre sus dedos jugando con ellos. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado bajo el peso del cuerpo de Joe, sus piernas aún entrelazadas en la cintura del mayor y el miembro de este aun profundamente en su interior.

Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Joe tuvo la fuerza necesaria para levantarse cuidadosamente y salir del cuerpo de su novio, obteniendo un quejido molesto y ligeramente dolorido de parte del menor.

-Ugh... mañana va a ser un día horrible para caminar.-Se quejó el rubio girado sobre su costado acomodándose mejor para que Joe pudiera cubrirlos a ambos con las sabanas mientras se acurrucaba de cucharita a su espalda.

El mayor rio sin vergüenza pasando un brazo sobre el cuerpo de Ben para pegarlo más a si y poder abrazarlo fuerte en su posición favorita para dormir.

Dejó un beso rápido en el cuello aún húmedo del menor y se dejó llevar por el cansancio del día finalmente.

⚘⚘⚘

El sol siempre brillaba en Los Angeles, o eso era lo que todos solían decir. Habían días lluviosos por supuesto, grises y fríos que te incitaban a pasar en cama debajo de las sábanas y no salir de ahí en todo el día. Claramente ese no era uno de esos gloriosos días que lo hacían sentir en casa. El sol entraba con fuerza por las ventanas que Joe había olvidado cerrar o siquiera colocar las cortinas. El calor era asfixiante también y lo hacía sentir más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

Recostado sobre su estómago, con las sábanas amontonadas en su cintura, un brazo pesado agarrándolo firmemente por la espalda y la cabeza de su novio en su hombro que le causaba cosquillas cuando soplaba a través de su boca.

Movió su cabeza enterrándola en la almohada que olía al shampoo del mayor soltando un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Joe.- Llamó alzando la cabeza y moviéndose para sacarse al mayor de encima. La cabeza de un aun dormido Joe se deslizó de su hombro cayendo en la cama. -Joe.-volvió a llamarlo alzando un poco más la voz esta vez.

El castaño frunció el ceño y emitió un quejido apretando su agarre en el cuerpo de su novio y escondiendo la cabeza entre la almohada. -Joseph levántate mierda, me estoy ahogando aquí.-Lo reprendió tratando de girar su cuerpo para apartarse de Joe, más este siguió su movimiento pegándose todo lo posible a él.

-Mmm...no.-Murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados y un puchero en los labios.

-¡Joseph basta!-Gimió logrando sacar el brazo atrapado entre sus cuerpos para darle un golpe en el hombro al mayor y luego intentar alejarlo.

-Ugh eres tan incómodo.-Se quejó el castaño finalmente soltándolo. Mientras el rubio se levantó rápidamente de la cama, el rodó sobre su espalda para poder mirarlo mejor.

Ben se detuvo en su camino al baño cuando una fuerte punzada proveniente de su trasero lo hizo encogerse un poco de dolor. Joe desde la cama lo vio quejarse y se rio de él.

-¿Qué pasa amor, todo bien?

-Muérete, es tu culpa.-Le gruñó siguiendo su camino.

Frente al espejo del baño se miró detenidamente. Tenía muchas marcas en todo el pecho, chupetes y mordiscos que para su suerte -y la de Joe- no habían llegado hasta su cuello; Joe al menos había recordado la regla de "no marcas" y menos cuando tenían que salir en público. Su cabello era un desastre como cada mañana, pero su cara era lo peor. A pesar de las ojeras gigantes por el cansancio y sus ojos algo hinchados, no se podía negar la expresión de satisfacción en él. De " _Bien cogido"_  diría Gwilym, y por supuesto no estaba equivocado.

-Te ves mal.-Se burló Joe desde la puerta del baño. Ben le dio una mala mirada buscando el cepillo de dientes que Joe había puesto para él.

-Me duelen las piernas y el puto culo.-Se quejó con todo el ánimo de reclamarle cuando tuvo los dientes limpios. -Y es tu culpa por supuesto.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo solo soy culpable de darte el mejor placer de tu vida, bebé.-Joe sonrió yendo también por su cepillo, orgulloso de si mismo.

-Estoy muy cansado ¿sabes? Solo quiero dormir. Creo que no podré ir esta noche, es mejor que vayan solo ustedes.-El rubio suspiró cerrando los ojos, con la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo a los huesos de su cuello quejarse con un fuerte sonido.

-Estás loco si piensas que te dejaré quedarte en casa, cuando podrías estar disfrutando de tus primeros Oscar.-El mayor lo miró amenazándolo con su cepillo.

Ben lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se giró para buscar una toalla para meterse a bañar.

-Además.-Continuó el castaño acercándose a su novio para sujetar sus manos entre las propias. -Si no vas, nadie podrá ver este bonito anillo.-Sonrió ladeado entrecerrando sus ojos marrones.

Ben bajó la mirada a sus manos unidad clavando la vista en la sencilla banda de oro con pequeñas esmeraldas en ella, que había estado en su dedo desde que Joe la colocara ahí catorce días atrás. Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato cuando Joe tiró más cerca de él y besó sus nudillos, soltándolo para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo y empujarlos a ambos dentro de la ducha para tomar un largo baño juntos.

 

* * *

 

La alfombra roja estaba abarrotada de personas yendo y viniendo. Una cantidad exagerada de reporteros, fotógrafos, fans e invitados llenaban el lugar y él estaba más que nervioso.

La mano de Joe apoyada discretamente en su espalda se sentía caliente aun a través de las capas de ropa, su presencia firme a sus espaldas le daba un poco de estabilidad, pero Gwilym y Allen a punto de ponerse a saltar a su alrededor lo iba a enloquecer.

-Sigo diciendo que ese traje lo debías usar para la boda.-Comentó Allen jalando de la maga del saco blanco del menor para observarlo detenidamente.

-Apenas logré que me quedara ahora, no esperaré dos meses para luego no entrar en el.-Refutó Ben alejándose de su amigo un par de pasos.

Joe y Gwilym intercambiaron una mirada hastiada ya sabiéndose de memoria el discursito del rubio sobre su peso desde que las críticas sobre este se habían hecho presentes.

Un asistente les indicó posicionarse en el lugar para las fotos de la prensa y ellos aprovecharon para sacarse también algunas -muchas- fotos con sus celulares para ponerlas en Instagram y recordar ese día para siempre junto a sus fans.

A unos pocos minutos de que el show iniciara, una última reportera se acercó a ellos para pedirles una rápida entrevista. Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron hacia la pequeña esquina ya casi sin gente alrededor donde la chica y su camarógrafo esperaban para hacerles algunas preguntas para un programa de chismes o algo así.

En estaba a nada de ponerse a gritar histérico, apenas prestando atención a lo que la chica decía y revisando su reloj y moviendo las manos, demasiado nervioso y emocionado por ver a Brian, Roger y Adam dar su show y la ansiedad de como resultarían las ganancias o derrotas para la película.

-Oh Ben.-Le llamó la entrevistadora con la vista clavada en su mano izquierda, fijamente en los brillos que el anillo emitía gracias a las luces. -¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso?-Preguntó viéndolo con los ojos enormes y un gesto de incredulidad. El camarógrafo no tardó en apuntar la cámara a su mano, que rápidamente trató de cubrir con la derecha.

-Eh... e-es...Ahm.

-Sí, lo es.-Respondió Joe con serenidad a su lado. Una mano relajada en su bolsillo y la otra en su espalda baja donde se había mantenido todo lo que llevaban en la alfombra. El cuello de Ben protestó quejándose de lo rápido que giró su rostro para ver interrogante al mayor, quien no se dignó a mirarlo y mantuvo los en la reportera.  
Ben no estaba sin palabras. Habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces, sobre relevar al mundo la verdad de su relación, sobre ser una pareja normal y dejar de tomar como broma sus constantes locuras en Internet. Más Joe era el que siempre se había negado, argumentando que la carrera de Ben apenas estaba despegando y no quería que se viera influenciada por un escándalo así. Ben no había estado muy de acuerdo, el estaba feliz y orgulloso de su relación y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Nadie esperaba que fuera Joe quien finamente diera el paso.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado o afortunada que lo colocó ahí?-De nuevo preguntó la chica ahora con una gigantesca y depredadora sonrisa. Esa sí que era una noticia jugosa.

Ninguno de los cuatro respondió, Gwilym y Allen demasiado shockeados por el atrevimiento de Joe, y Ben sin saber que decir realmente.

Joe se limitó simplemente a envolver su mano derecha en la izquierda de Ben, dándole un ligero apretó que pretendía enviar seguridad al menor.

 

* * *

 

Horas más tarde Instagram había estallado. La gente se había vuelto loca. Algunos celebraban, otros se negaban a aceptar la verdad ante sus ojos.

El escándalo era inminente pero a ellos no les había importado mucho y habían continuado bebiendo y celebrando, por el triunfo de la película en los premios y por hacer oficial su compromiso con el mundo.

Y mientras bailaban envueltos en los brazos del otro al ritmo de algunas viejas canciones, Joe no podía evitar enamorarse un poco más cada que Ben sonreía tan grande como rara vez hacía y mostraba orgulloso el anillo cuando alguien se acercaba a preguntar por el...

**@** **joe_mazzello**  Love of my life... @benhardy   
#hesayyes

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer smut así que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal. Anyway...  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Nos estamos leyendo xx  
> Jari.


End file.
